1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to the manufacturing of die stamped electrical circuit boards.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the prior art, circuit boards are generally constructed from a substrate with conductive material laminated thereon and either etched or die stamped to form a desired circuit pattern. In some cases, the circuit boards have a portion of the substrate formed to define a blade portion upon which terminal conductors are formed to supply the various electrical connections to the circuit board.
U.S. Pat. No. 3,522,485 illustrates a circuit board having individual blade terminals formed thereon with a corresponding conductive pattern laminated on each terminal.
In U.S. Pat. No. 3,546,539, a single terminal portion of a board is shown having a plurality of conductive lands formed thereon. The conductive lands are formed on opposite sides of the board and may be jumpered together by soldering a jumper wire to correspondingly opposite lands through an aperture in the board.
It is further known that some heavy duty circuit boards have separate blade terminal elements which are riveted, or otherwise permanently fastened to the circuit boards. The blade terminal elements provide individual blade terminals extending from the boards to mate with female electrical receptacles. Such circuit boards inherently require additional manufacturing steps, which may add to the cost.